Singing Juices Two: The Sequel
by Deltree
Summary: Fuji and Tezuka are fighting, Momo and Echizen are getting their relationship on its feet, and Inui still doesn’t quite understand Kaidoh was serious. All this can be helped when the Regulars get together to help Tezuka and Fuji out with a certain juice.
1. Once More Again

Title: Singing Juices Two: The Sequel

Summary: Fuji and Tezuka are fighting, Momo and Echizen are just getting their relationship on its feet, and Inui still doesn't quite understand that Kaidoh was serious. All this can be helped when the Regulars get together to help Tezuka and Fuji out with a certain juice.

Warning: Yaoi, language, and singing.

Pairings: TezuFuji, MomoRyo, Golden Pair, and InuiKai

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or its characters. All songs belong to their respective owners.

AN: So this is the Sequel to my other story _Singing Juices: A Tenipuri Musical_ for those of you who were frustrated by the ending. You don't have to read that first but it would be recommended. And I'm not exactly a TezuFuji writer so I hope this is okay. The other couples will be in there too, of course.

--

-

Chapter #1: Once More Again

-

Two weeks had passed since the situation with the juice and Tezuka and Fuji's fight and nothing had changed. Tezuka and Fuji still wouldn't even stand in the same room as the other if they didn't have to and both were waiting for the other to apologize first. Practices were tense and everyone could feel the strain that the fight was putting on the team, but it didn't seem like it would be getting resolved anytime soon. Eiji and Oishi, who had been trying to get Tezuka and Fuji to just talk to each other ever since the fight began, eventually just got sick of it and decided to call a team meeting (excluding the fighting party) at Eiji's house to see what they could do to get Tezuka and Fuji back together.

"It has to be something drastic," Eiji was saying to the others seated in various positions around his living room. "I don't think anything else would work."

"But it can't be too drastic," Oishi said from his spot on the couch (Eiji was seated on the floor below him using his legs as a back rest). "Because then that'll just disrupt practice and Tezuka would just get even angrier."

"Have you tried just locking them in a room together?" Momo asked from his spot on the floor. "Like maybe a really small room? Like a closet?"

Seated next to him on the floor, Ryoma gave Momo a very unimpressed, though very unsurprised, look.

Eiji looked like he thought that this plan just might work and he twisted around to see what Oishi thought.

Oishi shook his head. "That won't work. Tezuka and Fuji are stubborn enough that they could wait out however many hours they'd be stuck in there and then they'd just be even angrier at each other. It would completely undermine what we were trying to accomplish."

"Yes," Inui said musingly from his spot on the couch as he looked through the notes he had taken over the past couple of weeks. "Being locked in a closet would work on anyone else, but with these two there is only a 37 percent chance of success. Ideally, we would need to put them in a situation where they would be forced to talk to each other and a closet is not suitable to that goal.

Momo frowned at his idea being shot down. "Then do you have a better plan?"

Inui adjusted his glasses and got a small smile on his face that looked almost evil. "Yes. I do."

Kaidoh, seated next to Inui on the couch, looked a little worried that whatever evil thing Inui was thinking up would affect him too somehow and tried to inch away from his boyfriend just the tiniest bit.

Eiji just looked curious. "What is it?"

"Well, I was looking over the contents of my laboratory the other night," Inui started to explain, "and I happened across a vial of one of my past experiments." Here, Inui raised a brow, looking at the rest of the team as he waited for them to understand what he was getting at. "A very interesting past experiment."

Oishi stared at the other boy. "You don't mean . . ."

Inui only nodded calmly. "Yes."

"You want to make Tezuka-buchou and Fuji-senpai _sing_?" Momo burst out in surprise.

Again, Inui nodded. "Precisely."

"But isn't that a little bit on the _too_ drastic scale?" Oishi asked, looking a little worried.

"No," Eiji said slowly as he seemed to think about this. "I think it's just drastic enough to work!"

"But Tezuka-buchou will _know_ that you made him sing on purpose," Ryoma said, pointing out the plan's major flaw. "You'll get maybe one song out of him and then he'll make you run laps and order you to give him the antidote right away. He won't be affected long enough to feel the juice's full effects."

"And that is why I am going to say that I lost the recipe to the antidote," Inui said calmly. "That will give us at least three days for the juice to work properly."

"But then you'll have to run even more laps," Kaidoh pointed out.

Inui nodded yet again. "Yes, but I am wholly confident that any plan we decide on will end in at least one of us running laps and I am fully prepared for that person to be me."

There was a pause as everyone thought about this plan.

Eventually Eiji nodded, looking satisfied. "Well it's crazy, but I think it just might work."

Oishi slowly nodded as well, looking a little unsure but as if he was coming around to the idea gradually. "It certainly helped the rest of us."

"And as a plus, we get to see Buchou and Fuji-senpai sing!" Momo said brightly, clearly looking forward to the surreal experience.

"Hey. Yeah!" Eiji said, looking as if he was just then realizing the greatness of this fact. "Ooh," he said, rubbing his hands together gleefully. "This is gonna be fun! Do you think they'll sing in the middle of practice like I did?"

Oishi smiled down at his excited boyfriend. "We can only hope."

Kaidoh was clearly trying to imagine his senpai and captain singing in the middle of practice and, going by the weird expression on his face, he was obviously being rather successful at it and noticeably regretting the decision to try.

But, feeling like they were getting a little bit ahead of themselves, Ryoma then asked the all important question. "But how are we going to get them to _drink_ the juice?"

Everyone stopped.

Momo blinked. "Hey, yeah. How are we?"

Eiji looked stumped. "I don't know." He looked to Inui again. "Inui?"

Inui frowned, but then put out his suggestion. "I suppose we could switch their water bottles."

Ryoma looked skeptical of this idea. "I dunno. Wouldn't they notice something like that?"

"I certainly would," Momo said.

Kaidoh and Eiji nodded their heads in agreement.

"How much do they have to drink for the juice to actually effect them?" Oishi asked, trying to come at the problem logically.

Inui thought about this. "I assume as much as one would normally serve as a punishment."

"So maybe a cupful?" Oishi said then looked to Inui, "And that's what—three gulps?"

Inui did some mental measuring then nodded. "Approximately."

"Can we mix the juice with something else?" Eiji asked. "You know, to maybe disguise the taste?"

Inui shook his head. "I cannot know without a number of experiments but I would assume not. It would dilute the juice's hallucinogenic qualities."

"Then we'll just have to switch their drinks with the juice when we can and hope that they swallow enough for it to work," Oishi said.

"And that's our plan?" Ryoma asked, looking like he couldn't quite believe they were trying something so iffy.

"Unless you can think of something better," Oishi said.

Ryoma clearly couldn't and so that was their plan. Eiji nodded and clapped his hands together to signal the end of the serious part of their meeting then he went to go get his Nintendo Wii. Now they could play video games and goof off all they wanted.

--

"Alright. That's it! Take ten!" Tezuka called, stopping morning practice for a ten-minute break. This was exactly the moment Inui had been waiting for.

Quickly putting down his tennis racket on the bench, he dug around in his bag (which he had taken out to the bench near the courts for just this reason) and took out the vial of Singing Juice he had carried to school that morning in his backpack. Then, as casually and quickly as he could, he took Tezuka's water bottle (which, as planned, had been sitting right there next to his bag) and poured all of the water out before pouring at least half of the vial into the bottle. Thankfully it was one of those colorful, non-disposable water bottles so this switch couldn't easily be seen. And, twisting the cap of the bottle back on, he set it back on the bench exactly where it had been before and put the vial of Singing Juice back in his bag. Looking around, he noticed that Fuji was already drinking from his water bottle and decided that he would get him later.

Having stopped to talk to Nakayama-sensei, the high school tennis coach, Tezuka finally made his way to the bench and picked up his water bottle as Inui quickly vacated the area. Inui watched him out of the corner of his eye as he pretended to have a conversation with Kaidoh.

Kaidoh couldn't help but look in Tezuka's direction as the captain raised the bottle to his lips. "He's actually drinking it."

"Not yet. But if all goes according to plan . . ." Inui muttered then frowned as Tezuka lowered the bottle without taking a drink. The coach had called Tezuka over to look at something. Putting down the bottle, Tezuka went over to see what the coach wanted. They spent a few long moments discussing whatever it was the coach was showing Tezuka on the clipboard and then Tezuka went to retrieve his water bottle for a second attempt at a drink.

Lifting the bottle to his lips, Tezuka finally took a drink and immediately choked as the nasty taste of the juice hit his taste buds. Holding a hand to his mouth, he had noticeable trouble trying to swallow, but then he did and was looking at Inui with a glare.

"Inui!"

Inui turned and tried to look as if he hadn't been watching the whole thing. "Yes?" he asked calmly.

"Twenty laps," Tezuka ordered.

Inui inclined his head in deferral to this order, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. "Very well."

Hopefully he had swallowed enough for the juice to work, but maybe they needed to give him a second helping.

--

Later, Fuji cornered him in the hallway, obviously trying to figure out what he was up to.

"That was very interesting what you did to Tezuka today during practice," Fuji said, seemingly deceptively mild.

"Yes," Inui replied calmly, "I was interested to see what his reaction would be to my newest creation as he is not one of my usual subjects."

"And so I assume you got all of the data you needed?" Fuji asked, looking only curious.

Inui nodded but then decided to try something somewhat daring. "Yes, but I was wondering if you would be interested in partaking in it as well." He held out a vial of the juice to Fuji as if showcasing it. "You are subjected to it nearly as often as he is and I am interested to see how it would affect you."

Fuji smiled mildly, but turned the offer down. "Ah, thank you, but no. I'm afraid I have to decline. As much as I would love to try out your newest creation I have to get to class."

Inui understood. "Very well. Perhaps another time?"

Fuji smiled again. "Yes. Perhaps another time."

--

That wasn't the last of his efforts to get Tezuka and Fuji to drink the juice though. In passing each other in the hall before lunch, Inui had passed along another vial of the juice to both Oishi and Eiji, who in turn carried their respective vials with them out to where they sat with their respective best friends.

Oishi waited until Tezuka's back was turned and then quickly switched Tezuka's covered Styrofoam cup of water with a similar Styrofoam cup of the Singing Juice. Then he sat back and waited for Tezuka to get thirsty.

Eiji had Fuji go back into the cafeteria to get them both extra chopsticks and switched Fuji's drink with the juice by pouring Fuji's Ponta into the grass and refilling the aluminum can. He made sure that he was extra careful to put the drink right back exactly where Fuji had placed it so that when Fuji came back with the two sets of chopsticks he didn't seem to notice the switch.

That is, Fuji didn't notice the switch until he took a long drink of his supposed Ponta. Putting the can down calmly and not looking even slightly disgusted by the taste of the switched juice, he raised a brow at Eiji, who sat there and tried to pretend to be oblivious.

Finally, Eiji pretended to notice Fuji looking at him. "What?"

"Did you switch my drink?" Fuji asked, but he sounded almost amused so it was okay.

Still, Eiji tried to pretend innocence. "Um . . . no?"

Fuji wasn't fooled. Of course he wasn't fooled. He knew Eiji too well. "Did Inui put you up to this?"

Eiji noticeably winced. "Yes," he admitted shamefacedly.

Now Fuji was definitely looking amused and he turned to look around their surroundings. "Is he watching us right now?"

Eiji nodded again, still looking shamefaced. "Yeah, he's right behind that tree," Eiji said, pointing at the tree about five feet away.

Hearing his name and knowing he was found out, Inui peeked his head out from behind the tree.

Fuji waved and pointedly took another drink of his supposed Ponta.

Meanwhile, on the other side of campus, Tezuka had finally gotten thirsty and he reached out for his drink. Taking a long gulp of what was supposed to be water, the nasty taste of Inui's juice hit his taste buds for a second time that day and Tezuka choked, his face screwing up in disgust.

"Mrh!" he said, or at least something close to that, and then he tried to quickly choke down what was in his mouth.

Oishi quickly handed Tezuka his own drink to wash down the nasty taste. Tezuka sipped this almost desperately, trying to get rid of the taste in his mouth.

"Inui," Tezuka growled angrily as he put aside Oishi's drink before he could drain the whole thing.

Oishi looked concerned, but pretended he didn't know what was going on. "What happened?"

"Inui switched my drink," Tezuka explained shortly and Oishi did his best to not look guilty. Tezuka wasn't paying him any attention though so he was safe. Still, looking murderous, Tezuka took a bite of his cafeteria rice ball, chewed, swallowed, and said, "Remind me to make him run laps."

"How many?"

"Fifty." The number was firm and resolute, Tezuka not even needing to think about this.

"Well, okay . . ." Oishi agreed, trying not to sound like he was less than happy with the amount. Tezuka still wasn't paying him any attention though, too caught up in his angry thoughts, so he was, again, safe.

--

"So did you do it?" Eiji asked Oishi later after school.

Oishi nodded. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. He found me out but then he just thought it was Inui being Inui. He doesn't expect the singing."

"Right. Tezuka doesn't either. He thought it was just Inui being Inui too."

Eiji smiled. "Good thing, Inui has a reputation for this or else we'd be screwed."

Oishi smiled back somewhat weakly. "Yeah."

--

TBC?


	2. And Then They Start Singing

And I want to say thank you to all the people that reviewed including Paffu, Puff, SkySurf, luckystar03, Iza, faith lane, and heidi-mayer87.

------------------------------------------------------------

-

Chapter #2: And They Start Singing

-

Momo shifted restlessly in front of the door to Ryoma's house. It was later, after school and practice (Momo had had a detention for something that wasn't his fault no matter what Kanzaki-sensei had said and hadn't been able to walk Ryoma home like he normally would have), and he'd already rung the doorbell twice and now all he was waiting for was for Ryoma to show up already. "C'mon. C'mon," he muttered to himself and rang the doorbell again.

That finally got somebody to answer the door, but it wasn't Ryoma like Momo had hoped.

"You!" Nanjiroh laughed at finding Momo on his doorstep. "Waiting for my useless, no talent excuse for a son, are you?"

Momo tried not to bristle at the insults to Ryoma, but it was hard. It always was when Nanjiroh insulted his now-boyfriend. "Yeah," Momo finally said once the burst of anger had cooled enough. "Is he here? We're supposed to go do something today."

Nanjiroh just looked amused. "What if I say he can't go anywhere? He hasn't brought me any pretty girls this week."

"He never brings you any pretty girls," Momo muttered under his breath, but then turned back to Nanjiroh with a strained smile. "Look. I'm sorry. Is he here or not?"

"Oyaji," came Ryoma's irritated voice from behind Nanjiroh. "Get out of the way."

"I'm only looking out for you," Nanjiroh said playfully, turning to his son. "You shouldn't be hanging out with useless boys like him." Momo was ignored as he bristled at the insult and Nanjiroh continued, "You should be hanging out with pretty girls like I was when I was your age."

Ryoma said nothing to this, but rolled his eyes and pushed his father bodily out of the way. "Let's go," he said to Momo and the two of them left, pushing open the front gate and leaving Nanjiroh behind.

"I don't know how you can deal with him," Momo muttered when they'd gotten far enough away. "He's so . . . ugh."

Ryoma shrugged, not looking bothered. "He's an idiot. You learn to ignore him."

"Still," Momo said, still looking irritated. "He shouldn't talk to you like that."

Here, Ryoma looked up at Momo with a smirk. "Was he insulting me again?"

Momo only nodded once, tersely.

Ryoma shrugged, not bothered in the least by this discovery. "Like I said. He's an idiot."

Momo sighed. He would never understand Ryoma and his father's relationship and he wasn't sure he wanted to. It had never seemed all that healthy to him. His parents would never insult him to his face, for example. And they told him they were proud of him regularly. Momo knew the only reason Ryoma had grown up with any ego to speak of was because he was so good at tennis. What if he'd been average? Or worse, sucked completely? Then what would Ryoma have done?

Momo didn't like to think about it and he wouldn't think about it now. This was a date and he wasn't going to spend it on morose thoughts.

"So," he said brightly, looking back down at Ryoma. "Where do you want to go today?"

Ryoma glanced up at him slyly. "I don't know. Tennis courts?"

At this, Momo sighed and rolled his eyes. "I mean besides there. We can go there later." They did have their tennis bags, but that was more put of habit than anything, plus the fact that they always seemed to end up at the tennis courts no matter what they did.

"What if I don't want to go anywhere else?" Ryoma said, deceptively mild because Momo knew Ryoma was laughing at him in there. "You asked me where I wanted to go. I want to go to the tennis courts."

"You," Momo said, pointing at the shorter boy, "are unhealthily obsessed. You need more hobbies and I am going to give them to you or die trying."

That was somewhat annoying. "You never used to be this concerned about my hobbies," Ryoma grumbled somewhat irritably.

"Yeah, well, things have changed," Momo said, giving Ryoma a serious look. "And you know it."

Ryoma was quiet for a moment at this reference to their new relationship, but then he glanced up to catch Momo's eyes with a smirk. "There is a movie."

Momo smiled. "Thank you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tezuka scowled and shut the door behind him with maybe a little bit more force than was strictly necessary. Fuji and he had barely avoided having an all out shouting fest in the middle of the clubhouse after practice and Tezuka didn't know if he could do this anymore. Was this how things were going to be from now on? Him and Fuji walking around each other on eggshells, not wanting to get the other boy started because they didn't want to be the one to finally lose their cool? To not be able to be in the same room as Fuji without wanting to strangle that smug look from his face that apparently only Tezuka himself could see?

What did Fuji think he was doing, playing with Tezuka's family dynamics the way he had? Tezuka didn't go over to Fuji's house and shove Yuuta in the dirt and then leave him with the therapy bills, did he? Which, okay, was a little different than what Fuji had actually done, but the idea was similar. Fuji had shoved Tezuka's role as dutiful son in the dirt and now Tezuka was being the one to pay for it. His parents still couldn't look at him without disgust in their eyes, which, while nothing new ever since Fuji had become his boyfriend, had at least once been abating. Now that Fuji had come and threatened everyone, the disgust was back and magnified tenfold.

Tezuka couldn't do this anymore. He was tired of the cold shoulder and obviously his relationship with Fuji wasn't as worth it as he'd once thought. Not if the boy was going to come charging into his house and disobey direct wishes.

It was time to end things once and for all.

He ignored the beginning of what sounded like music playing in his ear. It wasn't anything his parents or grandparents would listen to, but it wasn't important right now. He even ignored it as Fuji's sister answered the phone and Tezuka told her to put Fuji on the line.

"Hello?" Fuji's voice finally came on the line and Tezuka opened his mouth to begin the angry opening of what would be his final conversation with the other boy, but something else came out instead.

"_Can you see me - floating above your head as you lay in bed thinking about everything that you did not do?" _Tezuka sang angrily, surprising himself but not enough that he could stop singing._ "'Cause saying 'I love you' has nothing to do with meaning iiii-iit," _he continued musically. "_Oh –oh – oh – oh. Oh – oh –oh oohh-oh-oh."_

"Tezuka?" Fuji asked, sounding bewildered.

" _And I don't trust you," _Tezuka continued angrily still,_ " 'cause every time you're here your intentions are unclear. I spend every hour waiting for a phone call - that I know will never come. I used to think you were the one. Now I'm sick of thinking anything at all." _

Tezuka stood so that he could pace the room angrily and kept on singing. He had to wonder why he was singing in the first place and was only getting angrier as he realized both the why and the how.

"_You ain't never coming back to me," _Tezuka sang into the phone, cursing Inui and his juice. _"That's not how this was supposed to be. You take my hand just to give it back. No other lover has ever done that." _

Tezuka closed his eyes as what he was actually singing hit him for the first time and he heard the words.

"_Do you remember the way we used to melt_?" he asked, remembering it himself. _"Do you remember how it felt when I touched you? Oh 'cause I remember very we-e-ell. Wo-o-oah."_

Tezuka took a deep breath and let it out as Fuji continued to say his name in his ear, still sounding confused.

"Tezuka? Tezuka, what's going on? Why are you singing? Did Inui do something?"

He actually sounded worried.

"_How long has it been since someone you let in has given what I gave to you?" _Tezuka sang more, still angrily. All he could feel was anger._ "And at night when you sleep do you dream I would be there just for a minute or two?"_

Tezuka took another deep breath as he came upon what seemed like the chorus._ "You ain't never coming back to me," _he sang, realizing it himself even as he said the words._ "That's not how this was supposed to be. You take my hand just to give it back. No other lover has ever done that." _

Tezuka clenched his free hand into a fist and brought it to his chest, right where his heart would be. The action happened without him even thinking about it and he only felt more anger as he realized the true extent of his lack of control._ "Heartache, heartache, I just have so much," _he sang._ "A simple love with a complex touch. And there is nothing you can say or do. I called to let you know I'm through with you." (1) _And with that he hung up the phone and the song came to an abrupt end. Almost seething at what had been deliberately done to him and from his lasting anger at Fuji, Tezuka sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands, taking deep breaths.

Inui would wish he was dead come tomorrow.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Fuji stared at the phone in his hand, listening to the faint sound of the dial tone, and then slowly hung up. He didn't know why Tezuka had been singing—though he had a strong idea as to who was to blame—but the message behind the song had been more than clear. Tezuka had just broken up with him. Fuji almost couldn't believe it. He'd known Tezuka had been angry, but angry enough to actually break up with him?

He didn't know what he felt about that, but he had a strong feeling that this was what it was like to have your heart broken. Strange. He'd never felt that before.

He'd only done what he'd thought was right! Tezuka's family shouldn't have been treating him like that.

Taking in a deep breath, Fuji kept his eyes open and slowly left the living room where his sister was sitting on the couch looking at him in concern and walked to his bedroom. Closing the door softly behind him, he quietly made his way to his bed and sat down. Taking in another deep breath, Fuji turned to look at the collection of photos he had lying around his room in frames. He'd always loved photography and Tezuka had been his favorite subject so he had more than enough pictures of the other boy to upset him.

Taking yet another deep breath as he felt the hurt only that much more strongly, Fuji felt his mouth open and he began to sing without even realizing it.

"_Lay a whisper . . . on my pillow," _he sang softly and slowly,_ "Leave the winter on the ground. I wake up lonely. There's an air of silence . . . in the bedroom and all around." _Fuji swallowed roughly and looked around his room at his collection of cacti and photographs again._ "Touch me now, I close my eyes," _Fuji closed his eyes finally,_ "and dream away." _

Almost distantly, Fuji realized that he could hear music and that he was singing, but he was lost in the strength of emotion that he was feeling._ "It must have been love, but it's over now," _he sang, opening his eyes again, _"It must have been good, but I lost it somehow. It must have been love, but its over now. From the moment we touched to the time it ran out."_

Frowning softly and feeling really rather distant, Fuji reached out for the closest photo of Tezuka and him together that Eiji had taken one day and looked at it._ "Make believing we're together, that I'm sheltered by your heart. But in and outside, I turn to water, like a teardrop in your palm."_

Fuji put the photo back where it had stood, only kept it facing downward._ "And it's a hard winter's day," _he sang,_ "I dream away. It must have been love, but its over now. It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without. It must have been love, but it's over noooow. It's where the water floooows. It's where the wind blooooows." _

Fuji stood again and walked over to the window where the window ledge held three of his prized cacti. Lightly brushing one with his hand, he sang louder,_ "It must have been love, but it's over now. It must have been good, but I lost it somehow. It must have been love, but its over now. From the moment we touched to the time it ran out." _He swallowed again and looked down at the floor._ "Yeah, it must have been love, but it's over now," _he sang loudly_, "It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without. It must have been love but it's over nooooow." _His voice went low and he sang softly,_ "It's where the water flooooows. It's where the wind bloooows." (2)_

The music he cold barely hear slowly petered out and Fuji was left standing at his window, feeling horrible but also very positive that he would have to somehow destroy Inui. Completely destroy him. Good thing that would probably make him feel a lot better as well.

"Syuusuke?" came his sister's voice from outside the door before she knocked. "Is everything okay? Were you singing? You have a lovely voice."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaidoh leaned back against Inui's back as his boyfriend continued with his notes on Kaidoh's tennis progress. It had been two weeks since they had reached that understanding that Inui would spend more time being a boyfriend and less time being a tennis manager and the two of them had still not gone on a proper date, but Kaidoh could be patient.

"Fuji-senpai is going to kill you," he started, realizing distantly that Tezuka and Fuji must have already sang at least once since they had left them after practice. It was around the right time.

Inui hmm'd somewhat distantly, busy with his notes and calculations. "Nothing I can't handle," he said absentmindedly.

Kaidoh hmm'd in reply and just relaxed in the momentary peace. He had a feeling Inui just didn't have the right kind of imagination to realize how much trouble he was in, but he wasn't going to say anything. He hadn't really thought this plan to make Tezuka and Fuji sing had been a good one to start with, but he did remember how much it had helped with his own relationship and so hadn't said anything.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence, something which two weeks ago would have been impossible. Kaidoh would have always felt he should be doing something, trying harder, but now he just wanted to see how things would go when he didn't even try. He shouldn't _have_ to really try. At least not as hard as he had been trying.

Finally Inui looked up from his notebook and twisted around to face him. "Are you ready to go home?"

Kaidoh nodded and climbed to his feet. Looking back at Inui, he asked, "Would you like to come over to my house for dinner tonight? My mom was asking about you."

Inui looked at him with a frown. "I actually was going to use tonight to prepare some juice for tomorrow. It may take a while."

Kaidoh frowned in return. That was the second time Inui had pleaded off going to dinner because of his juice or his spying ventures. Kaidoh wondered if he should bring up their agreement, but then thought that maybe it was too soon. And maybe Inui really did need to work on his juice. Eventually he nodded, but he was uncomfortable with this and decided then and there that Inui would be doing something outside of tennis with him tomorrow whether he liked it or not.

------------------------------------------------------------

(1) "Through With You" by Maroon 5

(2) "It Must Have Been Love" by Roxette\

TBC


End file.
